Harry Potter and the Transformers
by UnicronNemesisPrime
Summary: A new force has affected the wizarding world: robots that can turn into vehicles or, pretty much anything else. It's up to Harry Potter to solve this mystery, with the help of his son and his godfather's cousin's grandson, and perhaps even defeat the part that is a threat.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers.

Time: God-knows-when-o-clock, a few months after _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

Location: Azkaban

"So, what were _you_ arrested for, Dolores?" "Crimes against mudbloods. You?" "I tried to bring back Voldemort by changing the future, doing _that_ by traveling to the past." "May I ask, Delphi, why were you trying to bring him back?" "If I couldn't I at least wanted to see him; meet him." "Why?!" "Well, mind you, I just so _happen_ to be his daughter!" "You can't be serious?" "I am." "Then who's the mother?" "Bellatrix Lestrange." "A match made in heaven." "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" "Your mother was just as psychopathic as—if not even more so than—your father. Not that that's an insult or anything. If anything, it's a compliment." Delphi nodded slowly.

Dementors were everywhere surrounding Azkaban. For every cell on the outer walls of the prison, there was at least one dark-cloaked, bony-handed, memory-eating, soul-sucking dementor. Dolores' cell was dull, bland, and boring. No cat posters, no pink anywhere, nothing to do with her favorite color or favorite animal. Boring, dull, everything not nice. She _hated_ it. Delphi's cell was just the same: bland, boring, dull, nothing to look at. The only real interesting thing was a crack in the wall, through which Delphi and Dolores could talk to each other.

Suddenly, they heard a screech fade into existence. "Are you hearing that?" Delphi asked. "You mean that screeching sound?" "Yup." The sound got louder and louder every second. Finally, it stopped. And one second later, they heard a quiet _boom_ coming from over them. For about 20 seconds, everything was still-absolutely still. But then, the wall exploded in purple flames! The blast had also freed them. _They were free!_ They then looked up to see a titanic robot.

It must have been at least 30 feet tall. It had what looked like wings on its back. It had an almost humanoid shape- _almost_ humanoid. It had two glowing red eyes and a blocky, metal complexion. It had feet, but no toes. It had hands with five fingers, but they weren't shaped like human fingers-they too were incredibly blocky. It's fingers were literally metal blocks with joints connecting them, creating sort of a pattern: joint, block, joint, block, joint, block. His torso was mostly red, but with a stripe of white in the center that protruded from everything else, and in the center of the white spot was an orange, oval-shaped window that looked like the cockpit on a muggle jet. It's forearms and feet were blue and his head was black, and his face was dark silver, but everything else was white. But most unnatural of all was the strange, white rods that came out of two white boxes, which stuck to his shoulders.

"So," it said in a terribly loud, extremely high-pitched voice, "You are the humans that Lord Megatron sent for!" "What the bloody hell are you?!" Dolores demanded. The robot replied in his almost squeaky voice, "I am Starscream, the air commander and second-in-command of the Decepticons. And you are to come with me...or die." "You're bluffing!" Dolores said. Starscream rotated his entire arm to where a batch of cells right above them was, and the rod, of course, moved with his shoulder's rotation. "Mind your heads," he said. "One moment, please," Dolores said.

Dolores and Delphi turned around to find their wands in restraints. They ran up to their wands, freed them, and ran back. "Proceed," Dolores said. A bright purple beam shot out of the rod, and it hit a wall. When it did, the wall exploded in purple flames. Bricks flew down, and Dolores and Delphi managed to protect their heads by stopping the bricks with magic.

When Starscream realized what was happening, he was startled. "How are you doing that?!" He exclaimed. "No wonder Megatron wants you on his side!" Then, his parts began to shift. His hands went into his forearms, his forearms slid up over his elbow joints, his arms pointed upward...it was nearly impossible not to get lost in all of it. When it was done, Starscream was int he shape of a muggle jet. The cockpit opened tore veal two seats. "Well?" Starscream said impatiently. Dolores and Delphi managed to lift each other up to the cockpit by one person levitating a chunk of bricks while the other stood atop it. When they were both in the cockpit, it closed and the jet lifted off.

About a minute later, Dolores and Delphi looked out of the cockpit to see an _enormous_ spaceship in the distance. As they got closer, it loomed before them. It looked as though Starscream were about to run right into it. But a pair of blast doors opened, and Starscream flew right through, converting to his 30ish-foot robot form. But as he did so, Dolores' and Delphi's seats moved upright.

Dolores and Delphi saw many robots while in the cockpit. None looked quite like Starscream. Although two had the exact same complexion as him, they came in different colors. Also, most of them didn't even have two separate eyes—they just had a single visor going across their face. In fact, most of the time they didn't even have mouths!

Finally, at one point, Starscream came to a long hallway. It took about six minutes before he stopped. He pushed a button and Dolores and Delphi heard a beep, but nothing else happened. Starscream pushed it again, and again, and again, and still nothing happened. Finally, Starscream gave up and banged on the door. "Yes?" Said a somewhat gravely, slightly high-pitched voice from inside. "It's me," Starscream said. "I've brought them." "Oh," said the voice. "Wait a minute—I forgot which button it was...is this the one?" A camera came out of the wall and eyed Starscream. "No," Starscream acknowledged. The camera disappeared. "How about this one?" The voice said. A blast door to Starscream's right opened to reveal a security 'bot. "No." The blast door closed. "How about this one?" Starscream yelped as he jumped back. A trapdoor had opened in the floor. "No!" "Uh...oh! I remember! It was this one!" The blast doors Starscream was facing opened.

Starscream walked in and then knelt down. "All hail Lord Megatron," said he. What had just a second ago looked like a solid purple block turned around to reveal it was actually a 30-foot by 15-foot by 15-foot throne, and in it sat a barbaric-looking robot. He got up from his throne. When he stood at full height, he was 36-foot from head to toe. He had an enormous cannon on his right arm, and he was mostly silver, but with a dark red stripe on the top of each forearm and various places where it glowed purple.

"Rise," he said. The voice that had come through the door had come from this 'bot. Starscream now stood up. "Do you have the humans?" Megatron asked. "Yes," Starscream said. He opened the cockpit and pulled Dolores and Delphi out. Megatron simply stared for a moment, and then he told Starscream, "set them down." He put them down on the floor of the spaceship. "Humans," he said, "I am Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons. Normally, I would not invite a flesh creature to join the Decepticon cause. But you have talents like no other flesh creatures I have seen. Also, you use to serve a cause very much like ours. So I will tell you this just once: join us, and you will be treated as one of us. If you do not, or if there is any mutiny that I know of, you will suffer the same fate as any other one of us: _death_. Have you made up your minds? Or do you need a minute to discuss?" Delphi and Dolores looked at each other, and after about 10 seconds, nodded. "In that case," Megatron said, "I welcome you... _to the Nemesis_!

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Lord Megatron," Starscream said. "You know, Delphi," Dolores whispered, "he reminds me almost too much of your father."

 **What do you think? Give me your _honest_ thoughts in your review. I might not be able to grant all of your requests, but if there are any plot holes, _please_ tell me and I will see to it that they get filled.**

 **P.S. Starscream's design is G1, the two bots that look just like him in different colors are Thundercracker and Skywarp, and Megatron's design is from _Fall of Cybertron_.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Two Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers

Time: The middle of the night

Location: ?

At first, Harry couldn't tell where he was. It was kind of misty wherever he looked. But then the mist cleared up, and he found himself in the middle of London. It was peaceful, around both witches and wizards _and_ muggles.

The streets were busy as well. There was a _lot_ of traffic. Double-decker buses even came along every once in a while.

Then, things got just downright _wierd_. Even a wizard would consider it as just plain _wierd_. Cars started racing down the street, and they were _talking_ to each other. They didn't have moving mouths or any of that, but there were defenitely voices coming out of them. There were two smart cars, a cab, an armored van, an ambulance, you name it. It wasn't threatening, for some reason—just wierd; really, _really_ wierd. However, it was unclear what they were saying—it sounded like another language.

But for some reason, it _did_ become threatening when a police car— _a police car, of all vehicles—_ started talking, along with six neon-green construction vehicles. And again, it sounded like a different language, and he couldn't understand them.

But then something made him jump back: _the vehicles shifted into massive robots!_ Their hight was anywhere from 10-foot to 34-foot. Then they started fighting! Weapons of all sorts; swords, axes, maces, even some sort of blasters. The police car and construction vehicles seemed to be on one side, while the rest were on the other.

Everything was terribly intense. Harry didn't know what to do. Should he fight? In that case, n whose side? Should he run? Run _where_? Every time he looked toward one direction, something exploded in either crimson red or light purple flames.

After what seemed like hours, the battle had moved away from where Harry was at. He looked around. Five city blocks lie in ashes. He looked all around him. On the ground, dead, he saw what _must_ have been Dudley. Then, a little farther away,he saw what looked like Ron on the sidewalk. Then, he saw something that was just too horrible. Could it be? Harry ran up to what looked like—but, it couldn't be, could it? _It was_. Ginny. Dead. But that wasn't the worst it would get either; he saw all three of his children, Albus Lily and James, were all dead.

Harry was just about to start crying, when a mirical happened: everything disappeared. He was in complete darkness. He was sitting on his bed, he must have been, and he heard breathing next to him. It was unmistakably Ginny's; she was sleeping. This could only mean one thing: the whole horrible incident was just a dream. A nightmare, to be more accurate. He was so incredibly relieved that none of it was real. In fact, he caught himself sighing with relief after panting.

—

The next morning, Harry was reading the _Daily Prophet_. After reading for a while, he saw something that caught his eye.

"A boy in his second year discovers a wand made out of an unknown alloy with an aincient core!" He had to read it again just to make sure, because at first he thought his eyes were fooling him. He read more of the article:

"Second year Hogwarts student Agustus Blackthorn (half-blood) in the Ravenclaw house finds a metal stick laying on the ground! He takes it to Ollivander and finds it is a wand made out of a metal he has _never_ seen before and its core is a material that our kind hasn't used for tens of _billions_ of years! He didn't know its name, however."

"Ginny, come look at this," Harry called upstairs. Footsteps came down and she walked over to Harry to see what he was talking about. Harry pointed to the article. "Merlin's beard!" She said after she read it.

"Anyway, I don't know if that's useful or not, but it's interesting. Anyway, I have to get to work. Bye." They gave each other a kiss on the cheek before Harry turned to leave. "Harry," Ginny said. Harry spun around to look at his wife. "Yes?" "Is something bothering you?" Harry paused for a minute, before saying, "No. Nothing."

—

That night, he had yet another dream. At first it was dark, but then he could see everything quite clearly. It was a city, with skyscrapers that must have been 2,000 feet tall. They didn't quite look normal either. They had designs that even today, people would never even think of seeing on the planet! Then he looked down to the ground to find that he was standing on metal! And what's more, it was made up of hexagons that must have been over three meters in diameter!

Then, right then and there, he heard a _WHOOSH_ right over his head. He then saw where it came from: a hovercraft, unlike any muggle jet, had flown over his head. He ran to se where it would go, and in the distance, he saw it stop on the top of one of the strange buildings. Figures stepped out of it and apparently were lowered into the building. And judging by the size of thehovercraft he had seen, the figures were probably about 19 feet tall.

He walked along a road about the width of a highway. Soon, he saw the sun—it must have been the sun—peek out from behind a building, lighting up the street. It was a golden orange color. The buildings were all either the same golden orange, silver, shiny purple, or shiny blue. And some had glowing blue decals on them. It felt like the world was waking up.

Then, very loud footsteps came up from behind him. He spun around to see a bronze robot with a red orb in the center of his chest. He had glowing blue eyes, a cranberry-colored helmet, shoulder pads that extended beyond his sides, a sword on his back and somewhere around eight meters tall.

Who are you? Harry said as he pointed to his wand. "You are in a dream, human," said the robot. "And I am your guide. On this planet, I am the god of time, and I am showing you the past. My name is Vector Prime."


End file.
